


we burn so brightly

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou sends Sanada a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we burn so brightly

**Author's Note:**

> For lechaco.

_...He visibly paled when Yukimura walked in the room, all leather and hot ass, whip-toting and smirking, with that hat perched on his head like a crown of domination and control._

Sanada shuts the book and scowls. He is not really _surprised_ to see something like this, but. It's…embarrassing, if that's the right word. It's not exactly _them_, but it was written with the intention of portraying them, and Sanada doesn't like that. Not when it's Niou who wrote the book and then sent a copy as Sanada's _birthday present_. A "special edition", because Sanada has heard about the original edition, and that edition certainly does not include either him or Yukimura, although Sanada won't be surprised if it really is based on them.

Yukimura only laughs when he finishes the novel. "Imagine, a story about two star swimmers with a history extending back to junior high and their 'torrid' love affair. Just like Niou. Although his imagination is rather off." He smiles, predatory, and there's a sort of devilish glint in Yukimura's eyes.

The next morning, Sanada thinks that he should probably thank Niou.

05.06.16


End file.
